


The Second Waltz

by kittyandco (yourKitty)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Foreshadowing, Historical, Historical Dress, Kingdom of Arendelle (Disney), OC X CANON, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Frozen (2013), Romance, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Waltzing, a little spicy ngl, i hate him so much lmao, self shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourKitty/pseuds/kittyandco
Summary: Hans and Kitty share their last dance before he departs for Arendelle… and shortly before they’re meant to get married. Kitty nearly sabotages them in front of a whole crowd due to her apathy, but Hans promptly reminds her of their duty as representatives of the Southern Isles. She remains in the dark when it comes to his intentions, but he still dreams of having her one day, once all is said and done, once he finally claims a throne for himself.
Relationships: Hans (Disney)/Original Character(s), Hans (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Second Waltz

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“ _Make you?_ We’re only giving them what they want. You know how it is.”

Of course. And she didn’t need him to act for her. His role wasn’t the same in her story. But of course she knew how it was. An unspoken catastrophe. He lied anyway. He wanted this.

The melody framing the couple of the hour was as lush as talent could create it, but to Kitty it was another dreary waltz track, sounding just like that one from months ago, or that one from her distant cousin’s birthday, or that other one from the spring ball, or years worth of music she made her worst memories to. She wouldn’t mind conveniently falling ill to it. It could be convincing enough - a fair, small lady overwhelmed, overjoyed, overworked from such a thorough courtship - even the most pathetic of the Westergaards could have her head over heels, weak with love! Yes, he swept her off her feet. Literally. In that moment her heels left the dancefloor, her heart skipped and dropped and ran every which way inside of her, spitefully unsure if it would return to its typical rhythm. That sickness was hardly imaginary now.

He held her bare hand as delicately as he should. It rested in his gloved palm as he led her across the ballroom. All her gentle fingers flexed into him whenever they liked. They only touched during public dances like this one. This one… this _one_. The last before the wedding. Or, was it? So much was happening, she hated hearing about it, planning, reminding herself, lamenting, trying to savor the last crumbs of freedom.

The music rose triumphantly behind them, signaling a peak in their dance. Or it would if she cooperated. No, no more of this. Her steps betrayed him, a jumbled coordination guiding each move, the toes of her shoes crumpling into his. As much as she stumbled, and naively hoped the awkwardness would excuse her for the night, her so loving partner picked her swiftly back up into taut collaboration. She could wiggle and trip all she liked, but this was _their_ reputation at stake, not hers, and at the very least she could be his respectable betrothed on his arm - for the night if it wasn’t too much to ask - and then on an adjacent throne, by his side forevermore. What a dream. He fixed her with his eyes only, unable to risk a more apparent scold - his family was there. Right there, somewhere. Behind them. Among the spectators, judging. Murmuring among each other, in awe of just how much their little brother had grown, without a clue what he would prove to them.

She knew they were somewhere. Somewhere familiar. But it all passed along her eyes too quickly to gauge, swirls of gold and red and this and that and flowers and curtains and dresses, champagne glasses, pearls around the neck, chandelier glimmers, spots of stars, a glimpse of the moon. They weren’t spinning. That weightless feeling again, where were we going? Endless circles they drew like an aimless butterfly on a clear summer’s day, like the one this kingdom enjoyed before the moon smiled. At least a butterfly could escape to wherever its flutters would take it, far away, much too far to pursue. Only to rot and have its beauty wither out. She didn’t know if she appeared as desolate as she felt, but that fainting spell could strike at any moment now, please. Please, before they had to begin another dance.

She was gazing into something blue now, no, green, definitely green… something ethereal, unlike the deep, regal colors surrounding them. His eyes. Too late. She hoped she had only been gazing and not gawking. A hearty, smooth tug at her back made her gasp and thankfully blink. She gasped his name, and the way it escaped from her sweet lips. “Oh, Hans.” So intimate. Now she only saw him smile, and it wasn’t very kind. In revitalizing their partnership, he intended to have her completely at his mercy. He liked how that control felt. He liked to watch her resist and misunderstand. It simply _killed_ her. Yes, absolutely, more than anything he wished for her as his queen, not anyone else. There wasn’t any time for doubt. He had to be meticulous, more than ever, to have the throne that didn’t belong to him as well as a queen who truly did.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the one boys


End file.
